


Strange Boy

by Val_Creative



Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Decisions, Bickering, Blood and Injury, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Developing Friendships, Early Work, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Humor, Hurt Wally West, Mild Language, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance, Superpowers, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: He sees pink everywhere; she is getting sick of red and yellow.
Relationships: Jinx/Wally West
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	Strange Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is an earlier work done in July 2006. I'm leaving it as originally done so it's got a bunch of mistakes but oh well.

*

Effortlessly disappearing down the alleyway. That's what he was good for… disappearing. Vanishing on sight was his tactic, his defense, his literal escape. No, not magically, not even all the way either. He was too fast for a blink; the normal human eye could not see him coming.

Downtown Jump City.

The grimy apartment was home, not like he would house with the Teen Titans. He was doing them a favor by babysitting the city while they were gone, but charity he would not take.

Up the fire escape, creeping through his unlocked bedroom window (not like anyone would _want_ to break in), the honorary Titan flipped on an off-white plastic light switch, eyeing the rickety fan overhead that turned on automatically with a sour expression. And now the room would get cold! It was already freezing outside! Enough luminosity from the next building's neon signs and pallid moonlight made out his surroundings so off went the fluorescent light bulb.

As he walked across the dim room, he discovered that he was going at a normal pace and that his body was aching all over badly.

_'Must have used too much energy…shit….'_

Sluggishly, the mattress groaned as weight fell on top of the springs. With the same sluggish motion, the red and bleeding-eye yellow material rolled off his limbs like a second skin.

"Ahhh…"

Wincing, Kid Flash twisted his arm around to cradle a oozing but slowly healing gash below his elbow.

_'How the heck did I not notice that before?'_

Testing out other body parts more cautiously, he found not only an ugly, gray-purple bruise on his lower calf, probably the result of smacking into a wall earlier that evening like a moron, but also a much redder and jagged scratch across the front of his abdomen. His hand clapped over his flat stomach. A small spot of blood leaking onto his skin.

He'd have to send Lady Stretch a thank-you-for-the-injuries card later.

Lucky him, he stocked on bandages and ointment before taking the job of crime fighter but Kid Flash had a feeling that these wounds wouldn't contribute to the damage looming ahead on the horizon. After slipping on a pair of black boxers, washing and wrapping himself up in the single grubby bathroom connected to the bedroom, the teenager limped out to rummage through a cabinet, fishing out a stone cold leftover slice of pizza. By the looks of it, it had been there for longer then it should have. After a large bite, the mold confirmed it.

Sputtering, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand feverishly.

Locks of bright red fell over his eyes, slightly damp.

Kid Flash smoothed it back out of his forehead, ridiculously shivering at how cold the floor seemed to have gotten in the span of thirty seconds. He leapt the last foot onto his cot, the mattress protesting louder than before, and yanked his plaid green and red wool blanket up to his chest.

Restlessly, he toss around, too wide awake to fall asleep at nine at night. Absently, his face turned to the closed window, washes of pure glow fondly touching his arched eyebrows, his lips. Prussian blue eyes mutely gleamed with distant consideration.

Out his window view, a faraway structure lit with beams of pink.

Bubblegum pink.

The gleam in his eyes grew stronger from memory; a quiet smirk creased his thin mouth.

Jinx was certainly something. Cool, collected at first glance but push her buttons, I mean really _beat_ them in, and her whole attitude went up in flames. Hot and cold that one. She hated the fact he was so smug around her (hey, you couldn't change nature) but the roses, the roses were key. The first one he left behind for her, her facial cast had been that of utter hesitancy and wonder. The second was purposely placed in a glass ceramic vase. She had her back to him so he hadn't the faintest of what her reaction had been that time.

She seemed like one very confused creature, living by an absurd, at least to him, belief that she was only meant for bad purposes and the wrong side of the tracks.

Yet she had saved his butt, chose to help someone instead of doing harm. Jinx was capable, what she was lacking was the push forward in the right direction.

His teeth exposed, amused.

'Guess I'll be the one to do it…..'

*

A young and pretty blonde woman wadded through the ocean of formally clothed prestigious beings, a pearly Opera glove extending to grab the last entrée from the rapidly-moving-from-place-to-place butler. Her gloved fingertips stroked the rim of the silver plate before another hand, ungloved and painted with stark purple fingernails, snatched the treat right out of her reaches. The sandwich thief cackled softly in victory, fading into the sea of tuxes and gowns.

God, she still loved it.

Her chunky, faux-diamond earring buzzed a yell into her ear canal, extremely bratty and high-pitched, _"Watch it, you dirty-munching scuzz-eating-!"_

"Gizmo, knock the shit off and do what you're suppose to do. We don't have all night."

The whine increased, compelling her to dig her fingernails into her palms, _"That's why you're there, to make a distraction, nimwad!"_

Seemore added on her connection, _"If we need one, oh, and you gotta watch the West corridor."_

Darkly lined eyes flickered over to the double doors sealed shut.

"I know that. I'm doing my job, do yours," Jinx muttered.

She passed them up, giving one last glance behind her. Call her paranoid but she had the weirdest inkling someone could be watching her. For all she knew, someone could have been spying on her when she snuck in during the start of the celebration. This operation had 'stupid' written all over it, the Hive Five were arguing with each other over their headsets, she was surprised if someone was up on the fourth floor that they hadn't been caught yet. They were after some of Gizmo's old blueprints and whatever cash was available to steal, the Mayor of Jump City had to have a little dough lying around, but the blueprints would be harder to obtain. And while she was on the subject, why the hell would the police trust potentially destructive plans to the Mayor? He was probably dumb enough to put it in a _safe_ of all places.

What was more stupid was her role in all this, the distraction, the watchman-woman-whatever in a stupid dress. Well...at least it wasn't clashing. Black and white striped, elegantly thin to her figure, no glitter, no sequins, no frilly crap. Simple and floor length. Her heels strapped to black pumps, her hair taken out of the pigtails for good measure and black ringlets edged her calculating face. Wig, of course. To blend in, she warmed up to several absolute strangers, got a phone number as well, and acted the part of unrecognizable countess flawlessly. Flaunting across the ballroom with a swaying grace as if she owned the place. She would never admit it but it was fun to play pretend.

The only thing that would ruin it was the appearance of the town's goodie two shoes…

Jinx finished her second glass of champagne on the second floor balcony just in time to catch a glimpse of a blue cloak…spiky hair…bright green alien eyes….?

Rose-colored eyes flickered angrily.

The crystal clear goblet on the table exploded with a flash of black energy. She growled under her breath, all too ready to blow her cover, storming towards the direction of the stairs when out of nowhere a strong grasp caught her wrist insistently.

"What the-?"

She whipped around at the person who _dared_ to touch her, doing so a gasp escaped her.

" _You!_ "

"I know what you're thinking and it's not worth it, Jinx."

Her earpiece screeched, _"Pinky, what are you-?"_ She pulled out the diamond and let it plunge into the fruit punch a floor below unthinkingly.

"How the hell did you know it was me?"

"There are not a lot of girls here with pink eyes," the costumed figure shrugged. She screwed up her face.

"Why are you _here_?"

Her stalker replied with a hint of nonchalance, "Invited. After the whole thing with the Brotherhood of Evil got taken care of, the Mayor invited the rest of us to the party, look around," Kid Flash gestured to the couple behind them, Argent and Bumblebee conversing."So, what are you doing…...besides experiencing a violent streak….."

"Enjoying the drinks."

His tone took on a suspicious note, "How many of those have you had?"

She sneered coolly. "As many as I want."

He wasn't put off by it. "You never answered my question, what are you doing here?"

"Like I said, enjoying the party. You're making it out to be that I'm up to something," Jinx laughed mockingly. "I'm offended." He might have been able to get on her nerves but he had nothing on her. Let him cop an attitude.

Kid Flash said thoughtfully, "I figured it was some assignment after you tossed out the microphone."

…...maybe she had been wrong.

"Wait… what?"

"You only had one diamond on."

A hand came up to her other ear, pinching the fold to discover that his allegation was indeed true.

_'Crap.'_

She glared heatedly, "Alright, wise-guy, it's none of your damn business why I'm here. And if you know what's good for you, you'll back off." Jinx elbowed him in the gut- _ooofff!_ -eventually he got back the breath to protest, "Jinx, don't start trouble…."

Random heads along with prying ears tuned them in as she shouted down the steep marble staircase, "Bad is my middle name! My last is Luck."

On cue, her faulty footing on the fifth to the last step and her body jerked weightlessly, falling backwards, head threatening to smash into the black wood banister. Her wig went flying aimless. Equilibrium came back to her in time to feel the muscular arms catching her. Her savior, clad in colors that grew to annoy her greatly, asked concerned, "Jinx, are you okay?"

She could have lost herself in his gaze, so endlessly blue.

The sorceress regained a sense of impartiality, shoving him away despite her shaking to straighten herself, "Fine." She gave nasty looks to the bystanders who raised eyebrows and continued their idle talk. Brushing her dress off and snatching back up the wig in a dignified fashion, though not placing it on, his voice, a voice that made a constant re-occurrence in her recent dreams she couldn't bring herself to remember, doubtfully returned to her hearing, "I thought after…"

Pathetic. He was pathetic. As she was for making bleak wishes.

Jinx hissed bitterly, "After what? I helped you and the good guys? That was a one time thing. You think you can convert me?"

"No… I…"

The edges of neon pink sparked dangerously.

"Stay out of my way. I mean it, _Kid_."

The girl in the annoyingly lengthy domino gown stomped off in the opposite direction for the punch bowl as the boy dropped his shoulders, shaking his head sadly.

She didn't want to accept it but she was frazzled. By seeing him, his grip on her made her heart pound a hundred times faster, the look in his eyes, the emotions no one had ever gave her. He had been _worried_ about her, like he actually _cared_ for someone like _her_. Someone not like _him_.

Their conversation. How perceptive he was. How much he knew her. It freaked her out.

Recklessly, Jinx pushed a partygoer aside rudely and seized the punch bowl spoon. Once the earpiece was spooned out, she held it close to her ear, forgetting about code-names.

"Hello? Gizmo? Seemore?"

Only a fuzzy transmission.

"Answer, dammit!"

Frustrated, she threw it back into the bowl with a _splash_ , glancing back at her target to watch horrified as the last person she needed to face with passed through that corridor. Letting out a cross between an angry cry and an unaided moan, she sprinted into the darkened doorway. Inside, Kid Flash picked up the sound of her heels, "Jinx?"

Sirens went off in the distance, as she swore colorfully out loud. He declared sheepishly, "I was only trying to find the bathroom-"

Before she could get the chance to strangle and then curse him into oblivion, her teammates came darting through the shadows with their arms full of loot, screaming nonsense before going through a separate hallway. Dismayed, Jinx acknowledged the boy beside her, "Did…you hear what they said?"

"All I got was 'guard dogs'," his face fell, "Oh no."

Heavy panting followed by boisterous barking tore down the same hallway, twice as fast as the previous runners. Purely on instinct, the Teen Titan slammed the double doors to the ballroom locked as one of the bounding rottweilers lunged at the girl cowering up on a nearby couch. She could almost feel the hot musky huff of the bloodthirsty beasts on her ankles.

An earsplitting whistle caught everyone's focus.

"Hey! Hey doggies!" Kid Flash threw whatever was within reach at the dog snapping at Jinx, who was beginning to resemble a rather frightened cat, saluting her with a finger handsomely before taking off in an orangish blur. The drooling dogs glanced concurrently at each other as if thinking about it, then went after their prey.

Slowly, she climbed down from her perch, staring amazed into the empty space where he once stood... where he egged them on. Why did he do that? Why did he save her?

Under the low lamplight of the West corridor, a glitter reflected off the carpet. Numbly, the sorceress bent down to cup an expensive-looking emerald necklace in her hands. The gem was almost the size of her palms. At that same moment, the double doors were chucked open.

_"That's my necklace!"_

Red-faced, the plump woman she had pushed at the punch bowl, the Mayor's wife, pointed an accusing finger at her head.

A long-winded sigh drained from the sorceress's throat.

*

The police were use to dragging her sorry butt to the 'correctional facility' by now, but the new recruit had a problem with kicking her feet when leading her out. Dully, she complained, "Hey, watch the legs," and blew a strand of pink out of her eye that managed to find its way out of her bun. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the guests gathering out of the mansion to gawk, those goodie-two-shoes Teen Titans included in the crowd surveying her like she was some sort of freak show to ogle.

When Jinx noticed a familiarly cold gray face, she stuck out her tongue and crossed her eyes obnoxiously, thus only provoking the empathic do-gooder to be held back by Boy Blunder.

Idiots.

Once she was carted off to the SWAT truck, the alien chick with the bizarre eyes shouted over the roar of everyone else, "I do admire what you've done to your hair!"

"Shove it up your-"

**SLAM.**

With a soundless plop, she seated herself on the bench inside the semi-lit area, twiddling her fingers cuffed with extra thick metal networked to backfire her jinxes if she'd try to escape.

 _Huh_... they got better.

She leaned the back of her head against the sides of the truck, letting her eyelids lower themselves over her tired eyes, preparing to just rest for the trip when a funny noise came from her right side. Pink eyes half-opened to glimpse at Prussian blue staring back expectantly.

"Gahh!"

She jumped back upright, immediately looking around for any holes he could have squirmed through. He smiled, snorting as if he read her thoughts, "I can vibrate through walls, remember?"

" _Riiiight_."

The vehicle rocked back and forth, jolting occasionally from the speed bumps, Jinx gave a reserved frown, "Come to tell me I got what I deserved?" That would just make her night, a lecture from a boy in tights.

To her bewilderment, he said, "I don't need to." She burrowed her eyebrows at his strange smile. "Thought you'd want some company."

What a strange, strange boy. Cute but nevertheless strange.

"I guess I'll be seeing you during visiting hours."

"Guess so."

Solemnly, a large warm hand encased hers trapped. Jinx mentally decided that she liked it and smirked humorlessly. "I'm not much of a cause, am I?" she mumbled.

Again he disagreed, speaking seriously but his smile broadened into a grin, "You are. I don't care for hopeless causes."

*


End file.
